


i like you, really like you

by deadeye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeye/pseuds/deadeye
Summary: “You sure you want this?”Genji rolls his eyes, removing his visor and the harder parts of his armor to reveal his face and sinuous layers of synthetic muscle. “I’m certain,” Genji replies, leaving a trail of kisses along McCree’s jawline, “are you not?”





	

“You sure you want this?”

Genji rolls his eyes, removing his visor and the harder parts of his armor to reveal his face and sinuous layers of synthetic muscle. “I’m certain,” Genji replies, leaving a trail of kisses along McCree’s jawline, “are you not?”

The air in the room is suffocating. Somehow, innocent flirting after an intense training session evolved into an invitation for a quick romp. A bead of sweat drips down McCree’s brow - it’s his first time, unbeknownst to his Genji.

Nimble hands run over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and massaging his pecs before traveling south and gingerly palming the growing bulge in his pants. He swallows hard - Genji is so much more experienced than he is, knows how to push all the buttons that he doesn’t even know are there.

He’s not sure how to continue, but luckily Genji takes the reins. McCree falls back onto his bed with a yelp as Genji straddles him, his lips still planting hasty smooches on his jaw before his tongue slips into McCree’s mouth for a frenzied kiss. He kisses back and revels in the moment, loves how deliriously hot and needy Genji could be when they weren’t in the field.

A wet spot forms on McCree’s pants as precum pools - Genji notices immediately. “So cute,” he teases, making McCree turn away in embarrassment. “When was the last time you did this?” Genji grinds his hips and McCree’s breath hitches. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

 _There was never a last time_. “Haven’t done this in ages,” McCree lies.

Genji laughs, unbuckles McCree’s belt to play with his stiffening cock. _Feels so much better when it’s not your own hand._

***

Without warning, Genji lifts himself off of McCree’s lap. McCree grunts when Genji chooses his face as his new throne, his vision now obscured by a plump ass. Their bellies rub together as Genji leans forward to take the tip of McCree’s dripping cock into his mouth, wrapping one of his hands around the base and pumping it in studied strokes.

McCree buries his face between pillowy cheeks, grabbing onto thick thighs for support as he tentatively licks a broad stripe along Genji’s taint. To his relief, a sharp breath from the cyborg above lets him know he’s on the right track. He plants a slew of hesitant kisses onto Genji’s dark pucker, slippery with spit as he circles it with his tongue. Genji groans, his mouth sliding further down the shaft as McCree works his hole.

His lips press against Genji’s hole for one last peck before he starts to suck hungrily. Slick juices drip from Genji’s pussy onto McCree’s chin; McCree drinks it up without hesitation, savoring the novel sweetness.

 _Like a fucking animal_ , Genji thinks as he bobs his head lower, letting McCree’s cock hit the back of his throat. _A dog lapping at its water bowl_. McCree whines, feels like he’ll come too soon when the head plunges into wetness.

McCree barely gets his lips off Genji’s ass for a hot second to timidly slip his thumbs in and spread Genji’s cheeks apart to make way for his tongue. He’s not sure what he expected - the taste is foreign, vaguely metallic, almost unpleasant, yet he can’t pull away. McCree thinks he could rim Genji forever, wants to have the taste burned into his mind for the rest of eternity.

By this point, McCree is achingly hard, wants to burst in the back of Genji’s pretty little throat, but keeps his urges suppressed lest Genji figure out his paltry experience. He’s startled when Genji gets off his face, mouth sliding off his cock with a wet pop, as if he read his mind and answered his plea for a break from stimulation.

Genji hops around on the mattress before he retakes his seat in McCree’s lap, nuzzles his shoulder. “I need more,” he whispers, breath hot on McCree’s neck. Time stops when Genji grasps McCree’s cock and guides it to his hole, the head brushing enticingly across the entrance.

The sensation is agonizing yet intensely pleasurable. Unexpectedly, Genji’s hole is self-lubricating. _Guess I didn’t have to sneak that lube out of the medical bay after all_. McCree moans when Genji sinks down on his cock, loves the way the rim stretches to accommodate his length. He bucks up to help Genji slide down to the hilt, gasps when his balls smack against Genji’s ass. Balls deep in Genji, he wishes he could unload into him, cover the insides, mark him as his.

Shaky instinct takes over. Still buried deep, McCree shifts his weight forward to push Genji onto his back. _He looks pretty like this_. Genji is all lithe, dewy goodness with a cute eager face. McCree almost doesn’t want to continue, feels like he’s about to corrupt something divine.

He knows he’s been staring for a bit too long when Genji starts to writhe. “What are you waiting for?” he whines, though playfully. “I’ll die before I come at this rate.”

 _So impatient_. “Just enjoying the view,” McCree murmurs, leaning forward to get their bodies closer together. An artificial heartbeat thumps beneath him - it’s oddly intimate, humbling. It’s strange to hear it so close.

He holds onto Genji’s waist for support before thrusting a few times. The insides are hot and wet and inviting and a million other words McCree can’t remember right now; he’s ashamed by how overwhelming he finds it.

“Harder…” Genji whines again, voice trailing off. McCree tries to follow suit, but it’s awkward, wrong - it’s difficult to maintain a steady pace when pleasure splinters so fervently throughout his body. Every shallow thrust reminds him of how distressingly close he is to climax.

A few more thrusts and McCree can’t hold it in anymore - cum spurts into Genji’s ass and dribbles past the rim. He dips into a mild panic as time freezes, mortified by his early climax. He pulls his softening cock out of Genji and takes a shy glance at his face.

Stinging silence. “You’re already done?” Genji huffs, and McCree can tell he’s disappointed. He scoots off McCree’s lap and slips his fingers into his folds, rubs his clit with his thumb. “Get me off, okay? I didn’t come yet.” Humiliation washes over McCree, but at least Genji wants him around long enough to finish. “Clean me up too.”

His sheets are smeared with his cum. _They were due for a washing anyway._ Cleaning up and finally getting Genji to come is currently McCree’s first priority, though he’s hesitant to do it. It’s like he’s destroying any evidence of their pathetic tryst.

McCree figures he can’t make it any worse and decides to try something he’s seen in videos late at night. He cups the curve of Genji’s pussy before curling two fingers into it, clumsily probing for a good spot until a soft moan tells him he’s found one. His mouth finds its way back to Genji’s hole, slightly gaping, dripping white. _Here goes nothing_. Genji’s squirms and gasps when McCree sucks hard to get the cum into his mouth.

“Didn’t think you were into that, Jesse,” Genji teases, breathless. A mouthful of his own semen keeps McCree from replying, but Genji gets the message when he sidles up to him and crashes their lips together in a sloppy kiss, his fingers still pounding away inside Genji. McCree spits and Genji swallows out of reflex, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as McCree pulls away.

It turns out McCree isn’t as good as he thinks he is - Genji’s frustration boils over after a few minutes when he can’t manage to come. “Just keep kissing me,” Genji blurts out, pulling McCree’s fingers out, “I’ll take care of myself.” McCree’s pride takes a hit, but it’s not like his performance was particularly stellar in the first place. Still, he can’t deny it’s mesmerizing to watch Genji touch himself, flicking his clit and pumping his fingers inside until he reaches a messy orgasm.

***

They spend the rest of the time cleaning up. McCree tosses Genji a spare towel and pulls the stained covers off his bed - he’ll have to do laundry after dinner.

“I don’t want to be mean,” Genji says, sitting on the edge of the mattress, “but you’re really fucking bad. This was your first time, huh?”

McCree feigns a shocked look, as if Genji truly offended him with his sentiment. “What? No? I’ve had sex plenty of times, believe me, I-”

Genji raises a hand to interrupt him. “You don’t have to lie,” he says, wiping the stickiness off his thigh with his towel. “We all have to start somewhere.”

It’s quiet for a few moments until McCree shuffles over and takes a seat next to Genji. “That bad, huh?”

“Pretty bad,” Genji chuckles. He places a hand onto McCree’s thigh and starts massaging it. “But I can help you get better.”

McCree’s eyes light up when he hears Genji’s offer. “You’d really want to try again after all of that?”

“Hm. Dinner is in twenty minutes,” Genji replies, glancing at the holo-clock on the bedstand. “Plenty of time for another round.”


End file.
